The present invention relates to an engine based on the principle of pulsating combustion and a method for operating the engine. Previously proposed gas turbines based on the principle of pulsating combustion, in which energy of the pressure waves reaching the outside via an exhaust pipe is transmitted to a turbine wheel are described in the publication entitled The Pulsejet Engine--A Review of Its Development Potential, U.S. Govern. Report, Monterey, Calif., USA, 1974).